Gracias Por Amarme
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Este es un oneshot el amor entre serena y darien despues de llevar 5 años sin luchas, despues de tantas batllas,lemon dejen mensajitos


**Nunca pensé cambiar mi opinión otra vez, pero me moviste en una forma que nunca había conocido, el mundo y tu, mi mundo y tu mundo el mismo de nosotros…**

Caminaba por la calles solo, sin nadie a su lado, el viento movía sus cortos cabellos negros, y el brillar de sus ojos, azules como el océano, ese brillo que en algún momento de su vida, que se lo dio aquella mujer que tanto amaba, desgraciamente, el a veces era muy seco con ella, pero el veía sus ojos y notaba que a ella poco le importaba, por que estaba segura que el la amaba, y era cierto, el la amaba mas allá de la locura, la amaría eternamente, por que ella cuantas veces se había sacrificado por el y por sus amigas, cada vez sus pasos eran mas cortos hacía donde tenia que esperarla, si sabia que ella siempre llegaba tarde, pero no le importaba en lo mínimo, odiaba tener que dejarla a veces por su obligación, no lo soportaba, le dolía verla tan triste cuando el se iba, pero siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y un te amo, siempre terminaba la tarde o la noche de la mejor forma, o dios cuanto la amaba, el caos ya había terminado, cuando conoció al otro tipo pensó que se la robaría, pensó que ella lo dejaría, pero no, él lo vio, sus ojos, los de ella, el amor hacia él, ese amor que nunca se terminara, a veces le daba miedo tener que pensar que si llega el enemigo y la lastima como muchas veces, como es que el nunca podía hacer nada y ella lo hacia todo, sacrificando incluso su felicidad, es que ella no era una persona normal, era la persona mas hermosa y maravillosa que en su vida conoció y conocerá eternamente, habían pasado mas de 5 años y ella seguía siendo igual, no había diferencia, tal vez su cuerpo, y el lo concia como la palma de su mano, cuantas noches de amor habían pasado y cada vez era mas desesperante, ella era como una droga, y esta noche se repetiría otra vez, volvería a tomar aquel cuerpo, aquella droga, hasta agotarse.

**Gracias por amarme  
Y es difícil para mí decir las cosas  
Que quiero decir a veces  
No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo  
Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle  
Cierra las puertas  
Dejaremos el mundo afuera  
Todo lo que tengo para darte  
Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo**

Era su droga, una droga que amaría eternamente, era su cuerpo, su alma, su pequeña princesa, su mujer, su novia, su futura esposa, si dentro de 1 año finalmente se casaría con ella, siguió caminando, parecía como si el tiempo transcurriera lento muy lento, caminaba de prisa, pero sus pies se movían lento, era como si algo lo impidiera, tal ves el temor de perderla, pero no el se lo repetía muchas veces, esta vez estaría para ella siempre, nunca la dejaría ir de sus brazos, no quería perderla, ese era su peor temor, pero de nuevo los ojos de ella hablaban en sus recuerdos, seguía caminando estaba cerca del banco donde se veían casi todos los días, como le agradecía a la vida por tenerla, por saber que ella lo amaba, cuantas veces en la cama se lo decía y ella solo lo miraba con ternura e inmenso amor, luego lo besaba, nadie sabia, lo de sus noches, era algo mágico y solo de ellos.

**Te agradezco por amarme  
Por ser mis ojos  
Cuando no podía ver  
Por partir mis labios  
Cuando no podía respirar  
Gracias por amarme  
Gracias por amarme**

**Pensé amarte desde el fondo de mi corazón y no quiero cambiar mi opinión, una y otra y otra vez, me pregunto, esto es para mi o es una ilusión, pero te vi en una forma que nunca había conocido, el mundo y tu, mi mundo y tu mundo el mismo de nosotros…**

Se encontraba sentada en el banco donde siempre se veían, estaba sola, sin nadie a su lado, el viento movía sus largos cabellos rubios, tan rubios como el mismo oro, y el brillar de sus ojos, azules tan claros como el cielo, ese brillo que en algún momento de su vida, se perdía, pero siempre lograba recuperar, lo daba todo por aquel hombre que tanto amaba, cuantas veces lo vio morir, dolía a veces tanto recordar el pasado, también como el a veces era muy seco con ella, pero ella veía sus ojos y notaba que a él se lo daba todo con la mirada, por que estaba segura que el la amaba, y era cierto, el la amaba mas allá de la locura, la amaría eternamente, por que ella cuantas veces se había sacrificado por el y por sus amigas, otra vez recordando como morían en sus brazos, movió su cabeza intentando mirar el presente y no el pasado, cada vez se sentía mas segura hacia su futuro, hacía donde tenia que mirar ahora, ella había llegado un poco temprano salio de la universidad temprano y decidió que era mejor sentarse a esperarlo, tendría que esperarlo un poco pero no le importaba en lo mínimo, odiaba siempre tener que llegar tarde, mucha veces le dolía todo cuando el se tenia que ir temprano pero siempre le mostraba un sonrisa, dejarla a veces por su obligación se decía ella, a veces lo soportaba otras no, le dolía verlo tan triste cuando el le decía que se tenia que ir, pero siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y un te amo, siempre terminaba la tarde o la noche de la mejor forma, o dios cuanto lo amaba, el caos ya había terminado, cuando conoció a la estrella simplemente se confundió un momento pero su vida era y es de su amado, él tal vez pensó que ella lo dejaría, pero no, ella lo vio y se lo demostró con sus ojos, sus ojos, sus ojos le demostraron el amor puro y sincero hacia el, ese amor que nunca se terminara, a veces le daba miedo tener que pensar que si llega el enemigo y lo lastimaba como muchas veces, como es que ella nunca podía hacer nada y solo los podía ver morir en sus brazos solo para protegerla, sacrificando incluso su felicidad, pero él no era una persona normal, con su seriedad era tremendamente dulce, era la persona mas hermosa y maravillosa que en su vida conoció y conocerá eternamente, habían pasado mas de 5 años y el había mejorado mucho su carácter y como comportase, ella también se hacia de ves en cuando la niña, no había diferencia, no importaba lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ahora ella lo conocía, tanto internamente como externamente, todavía se ponía algo roja recordando sus noches, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, cuantas noches de amor habían pasado y cada vez era mas desesperante, el era como una droga, y esta noche se repetiría otra vez, volvería a tomar aquel cuerpo, y ella daría el suyo hasta que el se agotara.

**Nunca supe que tenía un sueño  
Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu  
Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos  
El cielo tiene in azul diferente  
Cruza mi corazón  
Yo no estoy fingiendo  
Si lo intenté, tu me hacías creer  
Que creías mis mentiras**

ÉL era su príncipe, su éxtasis, el ser que amaría eternamente, era su cuerpo, su alma, su dulce príncipe, su novio, su futuro esposo, siguió esperando, mirado hacia el cielo, viendo el manto negro lleno de estrellas, aquél manto tan negro como su cabello, parecía como si el tiempo transcurriera lento muy lento, sonreía, esperaba, sus pies se movían meciéndolos de arriba hacia a bajo, de ves en cuándo ella se preguntaba si él la dejaría, y el siempre le repita que nunca la dejaría que sin ella no podía vivir, movía sus pies mas rápido se estaba preocupando, tal ves el temor de perderlo, pero volvían sus recuerdos, y de nuevo movía su cabeza negando los pensamientos, el se lo repetía muchas veces, esta vez estaría él para ella siempre, nunca lo dejaría ir de sus brazos, no quería perderlo, ese era su peor temor, pero de nuevo los ojos de ella hablaban en sus recuerdos, seguía pensando en todas las cosas que le venían por delante cuando el le pidiera matrimonio, como construiría Tokio de cristal, como le agradecía a la vida por tenerlo, por saber que él la amaba, cuantas veces en la cama se lo decía y ella solo lo miraba con ternura e inmenso amor, luego lo besaba, nadie sabia, lo de sus noches, era algo mágico y solo de ellos…mientras miraba el lago y se sumergió en el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos…

**Te agradezco por amarme  
Por ser mis ojos  
Cuando no podía ver  
Por partir mis labios  
Cuando no podía respirar  
Gracias por amarme.**

Y ahora estaban tan cerca, él estaba aun paso de ella, la vio y volvió tiempo atrás, el día de su primera entrega…

**Flash back**

Aun era temprano llevaba rato sentada en la cafetería de la universidad pensando solamente en él, pero a veces viejos temores llegaban a su cabeza, el dolor de las guerras pasadas llegaba, ero no se limpio una pequeña lagrima que bajaba por una de sus mejillas pero sonrió hoy tendría una fiesta muy elegante, los había invitado uno de los mas poderosos políticos de Tokio y era amigo de Darien, el la había invitado así que esa noche seria una de las mas importantes después de la cena se le entregaría a darien, así que toda es tarde estuvo en la universidad para después llegar a su casa y arreglare para la velada hacia poco había comprado un vestido de noche blanco como la leche de coger por el cuello, se coloco a conjunto unas sandalias de tacón blancas, unos pendientes y cadena con forma de luna, se aplico un sombra muy suavemente blanca con una línea azul, su cabello solo lo había recogido un poco con una pinza de luna, apenas se termino de arreglar cuando su madre a llamo diciendo que Darien acababa de llegar, bajo y lo que el vio fue un ángel, se lo dijo a su oído para después darle un dulce beso en los labios el estaba fascinante llevaba el traje de tuxedo mask claro que sin el sombrero, la mascara y capa, se despidieron, la ayudo a subir al carro y partieron hacia la cena todo e mundo tenia que ver con semejante ángel, auque el no se quedaba atrás, bailaron, rieron cenaron hasta que finalmente se fueron el decidió llevarla a su departamento este seria un día especial.

La mantenía tomada de la mano mientras que ponía el cerraba la puerta de su departamento, la luz era baja y grata a la vista, perfecta para amarse como pudo notar, se giró hacía Serena, y tirando de ella la acercó a sus cuerpo, estaba inquieto no podía negárselo a sí mismo, hacía mucho que quería estar con su novia, con su princesa, pensando poco a poco en ese beso arrebatador que es estaban dando se pregunto cuanto dolor habría tenido su princesa en su corazón tras la perdida de el varias veces…prefirió ahorrarse el sufrimiento de saberlo, no mas dolor para ninguno de los dos, es que…le dolía recordar, pero esta noche deseaba dejar tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar sus pasados, sus brazos la hundieron aun mas contra su cuerpo y sus labios se probaban ahora con dulzura con infinito amor, no había prisa, tenían mucho tiempo, una noche completa para amarse…¡te necesito tanto mi princesa…tanto, le susurró perdiéndose por el cuello femenino, tras cargarla sin ningún repara y dirigirse hacia su alcoba, ¡Y yo mi príncipe de la tierra… oh… Darien, dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cuello suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada y así enredo su piernas en la cintura de el dejándose llevar.

De nuevo subiendo sus labios a su oídos susurrándole, ¡Quiero amarte… amarte tanto que no exista razón más que mi nombre para ti…mi princesa, y de nuevo empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja, atrapando con los labios el arete pequeño con forma de luna que colgaba de él, escuchándola respirar agitada, y la piel de los brazos y de la espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban con el simple y húmedo roce, solo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, las manos aún apresando solo la cintura, en un agarre suave, serena solo se sostenía de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero deseaba tanto este momento, probablemente desde el primero instante en que la beso aquella noche, había tomado una decisión, entregarse a el sin ningún reparo, las manos de darien buscaron en la espalda, la cremallera de aquel vestido blanco como a leche que esculpía tan bien la figura de serena, tanto que lo había dejado sin aliento cuando la vio salir de su casa, tomó el carril y comenzó a deslizarlo con delicadeza. la frente de serena estaba apoyada en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro masculino, se escondida y pudo escuchar apenas el aliento de ella que parecía intentar contener cada momento sin respirar siquiera para no perderse nada, sonrió y se sonrojo al notarlo, una vez que la cremallera llegó a su final, la espalda de serena estaba ya desprovista de ropa, abrió el vestido para permitir que sus manos acariciaran la piel pálida de su espalda erizándola, mientras que los brazos de la muchacha parecían no querer soltar su cuello, de nuevo empezó a buscar su labios, mientras que con la ayuda de las manos de ella, se quitaba la chaqueta y luego la abrazó con fuerza se besaba con fervor los labios del hombre que tomaba su boca como si fuera el néctar mas preciado, toco el borde de la cama para sentarse y acomodarla entre sus piernas entonces se detuvo solo un momento para observa a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos, ambos sonrojados pero con una sonrisa tan calida y de llena de amor que alegraba hasta el ultimo rincón de sus seres, termino con la ayuda de ella por quitarle el vestido y acomodarla en la cama, se levanto y se acerco al balcón de su habitación allí abrió las puertas dejando pasar el aire refrescante y de nuevo se dirigió a la cama allí, en el centro de su cama se encontraba la mujer de su vida…su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su pequeña cintura, su vientre tan plano, su cuerpo solo era tapado por una única prenda demás de que su cabello ahora brillaba como el oro abierto sobre la colcha azul.

**Tu me levantas cuando caigo  
Tu suenas la campana antes de que ellos me saquen  
Si yo me estuviera ahogando tu partirías el mar  
Y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme**

Se acerco a ella se sentó en e borde de la cama y acerco su rostro al de ella, la pasión y el amor de aquellos besos iban de la mano, se acerco a su oído y susurro, ¡mi princesa…mi princesa de la luna…! se apoya en la cama y termina de subir su cuerpo apoyándose en sus rodillas, con los labios pegados a los de la muchacha, y comienza a buscar la desnudez de las piernas femeninas, con la yema de los dedos roza la piel, escuchando a serena gemir ante la suavidad del tacto, levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades blancas y largas de serena, parecían luchar levemente con algo imaginario ante el roce de sus dedos que ascendían poco a poco por los costados de sus piernas, llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió gemir aun mas fuerte,

Los dedos de darien descendían por su brazos, llevando consigo un par de suspiros y de gemidos, rozando con ellos sus pezones, un suspiro y un gemido salio aun mas fuerte, necesitaba la boca de darien en ellos, pero esta vez directamente, pero él parecía fijo en su rostro, y se estaba desesperando… de pronto, sintió los dedos de serena deshacer uno a uno los botones de aquella camisa, y el aire parecía negarse a salir de sus pulmones, miraba los brillantes ojos azules claros de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada azul oscura, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él mismo conocía, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como serena recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con la lengua en la piel que se robustecía ante sus roces, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de serena, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, ella intentaba deslizar la camisa de los hombros fuertes, acariciándolos, erguido y apoyado solo en sus rodillas se quitó la camisa por completo, comenzando a liberar la hebilla del cinturón que vestía, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre la colcha azul , cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo, en una actitud tan mansa y dispuesta que sintió que su deseo por ella, se desbordaba, sus temores se disipaban poco a poco, acalorando sus pensamientos de mil formas para amarla.

¡Eres tan hermosa…conejo, le susurró y ella le sonrió, el le había colocado se apodo hacia poco pero le gustaba, acariciaba con sus dedos el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como serena hundía el vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos y finalmente ella gimió igualmente llevándose los dedos a la boca cuando él continuó bajando, la mano masculina de dedos delgados y perfilados, rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, serena gimió atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, darien la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya, ¡Darien! pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella, las manos de serena comenzaron a buscar la cremallera de aquel pantalón oscuro que darien vestía, él comprendió ayudando a sus temblorosos dedos a llegar, guiando lentamente la mano de ella, que se rozaba con su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… se liberó de sus ropas, y despojó a serena de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión y el amor de nuevo los consumía, los brazos y las piernas encontraron el lugar exacto, como si fueran un rompecabezas, eso era por que era su destino y su vida eran complementarse el uno al otro, de nuevo la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, se e acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro de modo superficial, simulando una entrada que a serena la dejó sin aliento, lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa, ¡Oh serena… mi princesa, susurro junto a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… y amor, bajo poco a poco su labios sacándole mas suspiros, y por fin llego a aquellas cumbres que desde hacia rato lo estaban llamando, primero paso una mano con delicadeza sobre una de as cumbres para poco a poco acercar su boca, empezó a succionarlo como si de una bebe se tratara mordía, lambía, serena gemía cada vez mas fuerte, con la otra ano estimulaba el otro seno, así decidió dejar ese en paz mientras se dedicaba a otro haciéndole el mismo ritual, mientras hacia esto bajaba una de sus manos hacia su tesoro, allí serena pego un pequeño gritito, mientras el estimula aquel punto de placer para después meter un dedo en aquella cavidad caliente, serena gemía ahora sin control, ingreso otro dándole mayor placer, ella movía su cuerpo al copas de los dedos buscando mas fricción, después dejo de sentir aquellos dedos para sentir que la boca de su amado se despegaba de sus senos para bajar y brindarle placer en aquella cavidad, hasta que el la dejo tranquilo de nuevo subiendo a sus labios.

**Cierra las puertas  
Dejaremos el mundo afuera  
Todo lo que tengo para darte  
Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo**

¡Oh… serena…, susurro junto a su oído, la abrazó una de su manos en la cintura mientras que a otra la dejaba de apoyo en la cama , ¡te prometo que seré delicado…, intentó tranquilizarla, moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

¡Por favor… no lo seas…! pidió serena al borde de la desesperación, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar, entonces darien tomo aire entrando en ella con cautela pero con decisión, notando como el interior de serena lo cercaba, abriendo poco a poco el paso, por un camino nunca antes recorrido, contrayéndose sin dejarle entrar más, la escuchó gemir una suplica y ella escucho.

¡Mía…mía princesa y de nadie mas, le dijo, al momento en que aquella parte de el cuerpo de ella había desparecido llevando a lo que la hacia solamente suya y las manos de ella se posaron en su pecho reteniéndolo con energía.

Los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar sus ojos azules, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, apreció el movimiento del cuerpo caliente bajo él, que se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él... quitó un mechón del cabello en el rostro de ella, y pudo ver el brillo excitante de sus ojos vivaces… solo suyos…

Se comenzó a mecer con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de serna la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, serena no lo liberaba de sus piernas, la abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre la cama con ella, que se aferro a los hombros masculinos con algo de vértigo, recuperando con dificultad el aire cuando noto que habían cambiado los papeles, serena comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus dedos delgados por la pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar de lleno sus senos uno en cada mano, deleitando su vista con el vaivén de ellos, ante la luz suave de la habitación, los cabellos dorados le hacían cosquillas y salían por un borde de a de la cama, ¡Mas…mas mi príncipe, pedía ella mientras se movía contra el, ¡Vamos…conejo…, susurró mirándola con los ojos mas sinceros y llenos de amor y de pasión, la ayudaba en sus movimientos, ¡…Ahh…! suspiró darien al sentir los músculos de ella apresar su erección cada vez mas y mas en su interior, la abrazó y sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de su cabello embriagándolo… ¡solo siente…! le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir.

Flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrando a serena, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, darien se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de serena contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada, ¡Más…más…mas¡, le susurró muy bajito dejando que el vaho caliente le rozara el oído, y ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de serena, y los labios humedeciendo su hombro, los jadeos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en las sienes, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como serena comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel, notando como los pezones de ella se erectaban más contra su pecho, la piel de serena se erizaba mientras que ella luchaba empujándose ahora contra él, ayudándolo en la labor.

**Te agradezco por amarme  
Por ser mis ojos  
Cuando no podía ver  
Por partir mis labios  
Cuando no podía respirar  
Gracias por amarme**

¡Vamos conejito…vamos princesa, le susurraba, percibiendo como ella se movía.

¡Darien… Da… rien…, suplicaba casi, con solo su nombre en los labios.

¡Siénteme, mi princesa…!- le pidió, controlando apenas su culminación, sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de serena en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca, ¡ …siénteme...eres mía y de nadie mas…mi princesa de la luna… mi conejito,le susurro en un hilo de voz y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella , arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Serena, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello claro oscuro combinado ahora, liberándose de tristezas, dogmas y prejuicios… comprometiéndolos en un acto innegable de entrega…

¡Te amo…mi príncipe de la tierra, mi amado darien, susurrándole sobre el pecho de el, mientras que el le daba pequeños besos sobre su nuca, y respondió ¡Yo también te amo…mi princesa de la luna…mi serena…mi conejita…**Gracias por amarme**, sonrió y ella subió su rostro dándose un dulce y calido beso para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo a la luz de la luna de aquel balcón.

**End Flash Back**

De pronto escucho pasos detrás suyos y una mano que tocaba uno de sus hombros volteo a verlo, sonreía igual que ella, se levanto y se tiro al cuello de su amado, se besaron como si no hubiera fin, se separaron, se miraron y supieron que esta seria otra noche muy especial de nuevo juntaron sus labios y de los labio de el salio un pequeño susurro ¡**GRACIAS POR AMARME, **entrelazaron sus manos y salieron caminando rumbo al amor.

**Cuando no podía volar  
Oh, me diste alas  
Partiste mis labios  
Cuando no podía respirar  
Gracias por amarme**

**Nota: Hola espero que les guste este pequeño fic que hice perdón a mis lectoras de oscuridad y luz, pero es que e tenido muchos problemas, no se preocupen pronto estará actualizado espero que les guste y me deje muchos mensajitos, los quiere.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
